


Концерт для детектива с оркестром

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: Шерлок играет роль всей жизни, чтобы расследовать дело.





	Концерт для детектива с оркестром

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Playing at Detection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7646980) by [TheWhiteLily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily)
> 
> Благодарность бетам Fate и sKarEd

Джон вновь уселся на своё место и, охваченный дурными предчувствиями, уставился на музыкантов: оркестр настраивался на первую скрипку.

— О, я сгораю от нетерпения! — миссис Хадсон, сидевшая рядом, сжала его ладонь.

Джон ободряюще похлопал её по руке, пытаясь успокоить скорее себя, нежели её. 

Грег, сидевший по другую сторону, по всей видимости, был взвинчен не меньше Джона. По крайней мере, выглядел он так встревожено, как Джон себя чувствовал. Донован всем своим видом демонстрировала, что торчать на симфонических концертах — это тратить время впустую. Что, кстати, совершенно не помешало ей разрядиться в пух и прах и таким образом идеально вписаться в публику, сидящую в партере, где Шерлок забронировал для них места. Даже Лестрейд разжился костюмом, а миссис Хадсон к платью фиалкового цвета добавила украшения, так что Джон чувствовал себя между ними абсолютным замухрыжкой в рубашке, более подходящей для чего-то неформального типа свидания, и простеньких слаксах. 

Первая скрипка занял своё место, и секунду спустя на сцене появился Шерлок. Он важно прошествовал к пульту; его длинные пальцы обхватывали гриф скрипки.

Публика встретила его громом аплодисментов. Шерлок окинул концертный зал рассеянным взглядом, кивнул, принимая овации, и взмахнул смычком. Он явно был сейчас где-то далеко. Он положил скрипку на плечо, под подбородок, и занёс над струнами смычок. 

Дирижёр поспешно застучал палочкой, подгоняя тех музыкантов, которые ещё не успели настроить свои инструменты. Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть, при мысли о том, что Шерлоку хватило лишь раз побывать на репетиции, чтобы внушить оркестрантам ужас: если они не готовы — он начнёт без них. 

Аплодисменты захлебнулись и постепенно заглохли. Шерлок, сохраняя позу, полную драматизма, заиграл.

Джон в консерватории не учился. Никогда. Остальные тоже. Но едва миссис Хадсон узнала, что Шерлок собирается внедриться в оркестр, чтобы вычислить, кто убил первую виолончелистку, она немедленно потребовала билет и себе, раз уж Скотланд-Ярд идёт на концерт.

А Джон слышал достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить, классный перед ним музыкант или так себе. И это несмотря на то, что частенько ему приходилось зажимать уши подушкой в два часа ночи, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить непрекращающийся звуковой шквал из их общей гостиной. А потому его не мог сбить с толку фрак, в который был одет солист, стоящий сейчас перед симфоническим оркестром. 

Шерлок был великолепен. Учитывая то, какой эклектичный репертуар он обычно исполнял на Бейкер-стрит для стимуляции мыслительных процессов, Джон и не представлял, насколько тот может быть потрясающим. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Шерлок так играл. Шерлок исполнял непостижимо сложные пассажи восхитительно точно, он завораживал, он блистал, но… чего-то не хватало. Того, что было раньше, к чему привык Джон. 

Не было чувства.

Абсолютное погружение — и страсть, которая обычно кипела в его музыке, и была подчас тем единственным, что Шерлок выражал даже тогда, когда исполняемую им какофонию и музыкой-то назвать было нельзя — теперь странно отсутствовали. Он будто включил в своих Чертогах Разума автопилот, и теперь вся система работала сама, без его участия.

Вместо того, чтобы стоять на специальной подставке, как и полагается солисту, Шерлок отправился бродить по сцене. При этом он продолжал играть, не обращая, по всей видимости, ни малейшего внимания на публику в зале и абсолютно не задумываясь о качестве исполнения. Он обогнул авансцену и покрутился какое-то время среди музыкантов струнной группы. Затем поднялся на стойку и двинулся сквозь ряды ударных и медных духовых. При этом в моменты резких остановок и внезапных поворотов фалды его фрака драматично развевались, точь-в-точь как полы знаменитого пальто. А в минуты пауз, когда оркестр играл один, без солиста, Шерлок наклонялся, чтобы пристальнее рассмотреть одежду сидящих музыкантов и их обувь. 

Дирижёр с опаской наблюдал за выкрутасами Шерлока и выглядел при этом слегка ошарашенным, но не настолько, чтобы можно было подумать, будто Шерлок пропустил вступление. Оркестранты уставились каждый в свои ноты; либо за долгую карьеру привыкли к эксцентричным выходкам разных солистов, либо настолько были напуганы тем, что Шерлок вытворял на репетиции, что теперь старались не замечать его существования. 

Громогласный финал первой части концерта застал Шерлока среди группы деревянных духовых: он пристально разглядывал тощего гобоиста. 

— Подержите, — обратился Шерлок к рядом сидящему музыканту с фаготом в руках и отдал ему свою скрипку, не сводя при этом глаз с перепуганного гобоиста. — Это были вы, — Шерлок ткнул пальцем в его сторону. — У вас был роман с Келли Блейк. Она пыталась порвать с вами сразу после концерта неделю назад. Следы помады — оттенок, которым она пользовалась, — на воротничке вашей рубашки. И ещё одно пятно на манжете: оно осталось после того, как вы ударили Келли в ответ на её заявление, что между вами всё кончено. Она пригрозила полицией, и вы решили убить её. Вы сожалеете о содеянном — половину прошлой ночи вы проплакали. Очевидно, вам кажется, что вы любили её, поэтому и не постирали рубашку — сантименты. Как только вас доставят в Скотланд-Ярд, вы полностью признаете свою вину. Фу, и там будет ещё больше слёз. Почему преступления на почве страсти всегда так скучны? Лестрейд! — он бросил взгляд на шокированных зрителей, безошибочно отыскав место, где Джон, Лестрейд и Донован уже вскочили на ноги. — Арестуй его. Есть ещё два гобоя, доиграем. 

Грег посмотрел на Джона с лёгким испугом, а Донован бросила на него полный злобы взгляд, будто это Джон был во всём виноват. 

— Вот ведь досада! — сокрушалась миссис Хадсон, пока они с Джоном поднимались по боковой лестнице на сцену. — Они пропустят остаток концерта!

Джон покачал головой.

— Миссис Хадсон, — сказал он с укоризной, — они сейчас арестуют музыканта-убийцу. Концерт ведь не может продол…

Он осёкся. Поскольку, несмотря на то, что в этот самый момент детективы уводили со сцены преступника, выглядевшего сломленным, Шерлок забрал у фаготиста скрипку и занял своё место на авансцене. Он взмахнул смычком и, абсолютно не обращая внимания на потрясённый ропот, прокатившийся по залу, начал вторую часть концерта. И в его игру мгновенно вернулись и огонь, присущий его манере исполнения, и страсть. 

Сыграв несколько тактов, Шерлок вдруг остановился, поняв, что оркестр молчит. 

— Ну, долго мне ещё ждать? — огрызнулся он на дирижёра. — Или вам помочь? Поведать миру о ваших подвигах? Не думаю, что мне стоит рассказывать всем присутствующим о том, каким именно способом первый флейтист заработал должность солиста, когда по сути он едва справляется со своей партией, не говоря уже о всей группе медных духовых. Или о том, как…

Дирижёр поспешно схватился за палочку и дал ауфтакт с похвальным энтузиазмом, предоставив музыкантам право по-быстрому разобраться, где чей инструмент, и догонять уже солиста. 

Джон круглыми глазами посмотрел на миссис Хадсон, пытаясь заострить её внимание на этой пикантной ситуации, но та не сводила полного материнской гордости взгляда с Шерлока, который блестяще закончил концерт, вызвав бурю восторга и взрыв аплодисментов, и трижды выходил на бис перед своим прощальным поклоном. 

— О, Шерлок! — миссис Хадсон крепко его обняла. — Ты был великолепен! Отныне можешь играть эту вещицу в любое время дня и ночи, я никогда не буду жаловаться, обещаю!

Он позволил домовладелице поцеловать себя. А потом сунул ей цветы; их ему с опаской преподнесла работница сцены, льстиво при этом улыбаясь и заискивая.

— Итак? — обратился он к Джону; миссис Хадсон как раз отвлеклась, наслаждаясь цветочным ароматом.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты не ждёшь, что я тоже тебя поцелую, — сказал Джон.

— Очевидно, нет, — Шерлок махнул рукой на битком набитое помещение. — Слишком людно. Пойдут разговоры. Прибереги на потом.

Джон закатил глаза, но продолжил:

— И я, конечно, не большой знаток музыки, — он улыбнулся, — но могу определить, когда слышу что-то действительно выдающееся. А ты, Шерлок, всегда был совершенно необыкновенным.


End file.
